Xion is a WHORE!
by TsukiKayla
Summary: Roxas movies to a new school and ends up meeting two new people. He falls in love with a hot head head but this causes problems with his new relationship. AkuRoku. R&R!


Fuck. The first day at a new school and I already got my shit stolen. How in the hell am I going to make it through pre-calc without my Ipod? And it's only second period. Fuck my life.  
"Nice taste in music, kiddo," A tall guy sitting next to me said.  
"Where the hell did you come from?! Warn me before you give me a heart attack, ok? And don't call me kiddo."  
"Haha. Ok, KID."  
"Hey. How did you get my Ipod?!"  
"Oh. I found it in your pocket last period while you fell asleep." He said grinning.  
"You put your hand it my pocket...?"  
"Hey, you were cute. I couldn't resist."  
Why was he winking at me?  
A girl stepped in and grabbed my Ipod from his hands and tossed it to me.  
"Axel, stop playing with the new kids. Hey, babe I'm Xion." She said also winking at me.  
"Uh... Thanks."  
"Back off, he's my toy," chimed Axel. He then turned to me and whispered, "I'd say that she would fuck anything that moves but she would also fuck a rock."  
"Ha. Ha. Funny. Well here is my number cutie. Meet me in the cafeteria." Xion then walked off with her hot pink heels clicking.  
"That bitch", Axel said under his breath, "So do you want me to walk you to your next class?"  
"How do you know what classes I have?"  
"I also looked at your schedule while you were asleep. And my number is in your phone under A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"  
I grumbled under my breath, put my headphones in my ears, turned the volume all the way up, and fell asleep.  
I woke up to the bell ringing loudly in my ear and my Ipod turned off. Time for third period. I stood up and grabbed my backpack and proceeded to step into the crowded hallway. The loudness then reminded me that I needed a smoke. I found a good spot in the back of the school and went to grab a cigarette but my pack was empty. Fuck. Another thing to ruin my day. The kid from pre-cal then rounded the corner while lighting a cigarette. Why was he following me?  
"Hey, kid. You found my spot." he said while letting out a puff of smoke.  
"Yeah."  
"Looks like your out. Need one?" He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and offered it to me.  
Desperate for even a small puff, I accepted it. The tardy bell rang and Axel dropped the butt of the cigarette to the ground and held the door open for me. I walked into the empty hallway and stepped aside so Axel could lead the way to US history.  
I slept through third and forth period just as I did with first and second. Axel happened to be in every one of my classes so far. I needed something to block him out of my mind and sleeping solved that problem. After forth period was lunch. When I entered the cafeteria, I remembered the girl with hot pink heels and short black hair. I found her waving at me so I walked over and sat down next to her. Before I could even let out a small "Hi" she was already talking to me.  
"Hey. So I was thinking that we should hang out more often. But not as just friends. Everyone thinks that we would be a cute couple!! I think we would be too! So what do you say, cutie?"  
She was pretty with bright blue eyes, really short jet black hair, and a toned body. She seemed forward. And I've never actually dated a girl before. Being bisexual, I always seemed to lean toward the guys more.  
"Sure," I said.  
"Great!! Call me after school and maybe you can come over to my house and hang out!"

Why was I doing this? Why did I even say yes to this bitch? And why am I now walking down the street to her house? I approached her house and dropped my cigarette before knocking on the large door. She opened the door and greeted me with a big hug and a kiss. That was odd. I've never kissed a girl before. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in. She dragged me through the hallway and into her room.  
She kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "So babe... We are all alone. My parents won't be home for a week and I was thinking that we could have some fun."  
Axel was right. She would fuck a rock.  
"Sorry. But no."  
"What?" She looked at me like I just ran over her puppy. That look encouraged me to keep breaking her heart.  
"I said no. And now I'm leaving."  
I kissed her forcefully; smiled and walked out of the house before I could see her shattered reaction.  
"Faggot," I heard her mumble under her breath.  
I got out of the house and almost ran into someone. I looked up at the tall figure to see brilliant green eyes staring down at me.  
"Axel? What are you doing here?"  
"Hey Roxy. I came to.... Uhhh.... Give the STD some cookies...." he said smiling like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
"Right."  
I've thought of him as an annoying stalker that happened to be in everyone of my classes. I now noticed how beautiful he looked. He had fiery red hair up in a million spikes on his head, he was very tall and skinny, bright emerald eyes that seemed to know everything about you. He wore dark skinny jeans, black lace up Vans, a short-sleeve white V-neck, and an Ipod with red headphones in his ears. But the most interesting part about him was the tear drop tattoos under each eye. He was gorgeous. "Well I guess I will see you at school." I said sheepishly. Damn it!! Where in the hell did that come from?! What happened to the I-don't-give-a-shit attitude I had before? And what was it about this guy that made him so attractive?


End file.
